digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chrome Digizoid
Untitled Sources to use for list and article: *http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/クロンデジゾイド *http://wikimon.net/Chrome_Digizoid *http://dma.wtw-x.net/digidex.shtml#10 (VERIFY THROUGH OTHER SOURCES) *http://dma.wtw-x.net/wepons.shtml (VERIFY THROUGH OTHER SOURCES) *Jawiki says that the lowest purity is Blue, highest is Red. Once we get info on what the actual variations do, source that to the cards or Digimon Channel. Grani: ZERO ARMS: Grani was created from the original D-Arc made to bring the Tamers back from the Digital World. As Hypnos and the Wild Bunch managed to reestablish a connection with it, as it remained in the Digital World, they reconstructed it out of Chrome Digizoid, drastically improving its durability and also being equipped with Hypnos' deletion program, Yuggoth. In order for it to realize (through quantum teleportation) in the Real World, the data was downloaded onto Lee Jianliang's digivice through a USB-like port and Shibumi initiated a Card Slash using the blue card, allowing it to realize successfully in Shinjuku. blue: Lightest, excels in agility red: sturdiest, excels in defense gold: strongest, excels in offense black: creepy? Unsourced *ChaosDukemon *AncientGarurumon's swords *ChaosSeadramon *WarGreymon X *MetalGarurumon X Sources This is all the sources from Bandai—if anyone knows of times the games mentioned Digizoid, or the anime, please get those sources too. ---- **Dawn/Dusk mistakenly lists Crossmon as having Chrome Digizoid armor. It actually has Chrondigizoit armor. Sourcing We need to make sure the info on this page is sourced, as with Dramon. We also need to differentiate between colored Digizoid, and the actual different alloys. 03:16, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Notes for rewrite: *The "super-metal Chrome Digizoid" is a rare metal (UlforceVeedramon) *It is often used to craft armor or weapons (all of them), but can also be found in insect shells (TyrantKabuterimon) *Extremely cold ice crystals or super-strong insect shells are said to be as strong as Chrome Digizoid (Vikemon, AncientBeatmon) *Adding Chrome Digizoid results in blatant gains in offense and defense (HiAndromon) *Using Chrome Digizoid can result in sentience (HiAndromon, Examon) *Chrome Digizoid artifacts can be transformable (Examon) *Chrome Digizoid armor can be integrated well enough that it performs as muscles (Magnamon) *Chrome Digizoid is predominantly used by "Metal-species Digimon" (MetalEtemon) *Chrome Digizoid does not have to be pure, but different strains can be hybridized (Dukemon X) *Blue Digizoid is the lightest form, and excels in agility to the point that the user can "cleave the sky and split the earth" (UlforceVeedramon), but it has poor speed in water (Neptunemon) *Red Digizoid boasts of the ultimate defense, to the point that Ultimate Digimon cannot easily break through it (Sleipmon, Chaosdramon) *Gold Digizoid is completely invulnerable when shining (Magnamon) *Black Digizoid can be programmed by Yggdrasill (Craniummon) Its body armor, bestowed by the legendary Digimon, is solid, virtual super-metal called Chrome Digizoid, and the armor acquired even further heights and became a body of "Gold Digizoid", which emits high-class golden raidance simply due to its dazzle. (ZeekGreymon) The "Crusade Mode", born when Omega Shoutmon, who boasts the swiftest speed, obtained the fighting strength of Zeek Greymon, who boasts unparalleled power, gave reality to its high defensive and offensive power without losing Omega Shoutmon's speed by obtaining Zeek Greymon's "Gold Digizoid". (Shoutmon DX) Chron = Chrome? I'm wondering, why it is "Chrondigizoit"? Shouldn't it be Chrome, like in "Chrome Digizoid"? After all, it's still the same kana for both of them (クロン). So why? Final Cannon Dyskusja 22:58, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/metalseadramon/index.html 02:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. But shouldn't we call Chrome Digozoid "Chrondigizoid", then? Final Cannon Dyskusja 07:54, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::No, because it is explicitly written and pronounced as Chrome Digizoid in other sources. 14:35, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Which means that Bandai once again didn't know how to pronounce the same word. Like Chaosmon and UltimateKhaosmon. Okay, thanks for answer. Final Cannon Dyskusja 16:09, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :It's not necessarily an error on their part (like Chaosmon and UltimateKhaosmon, actually). Chrondigizoit sounds like a metal name, while Chrome Digizoid sounds like an alloy name. These fit with their intended natures of a metal and an alloy. The fact that the only difference is the tenten on the last kana could be intended as a verbal trick. :Also, with UltimateKhaosmon, its name is spelt that way because it is not only chaotic, but also resembles the Greek entity of Khaos. 17:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, that makes sense. Final Cannon Dyskusja 17:17, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Mazinger reference The CHO-alloy mentioned in Metal Seadramon's profile is a reference to the Super Alloy Z from the Mazinger franchise. Just get rid of the "Z", and we get "Chogokin" (超合金), literally Super Alloy. In Metal Seadramon's profile they just changed one kanji for romaji, but pronunciation is the same (CHO－合金). --Zeromaru X 07:53, November 12, 2015 (UTC) next 0rder next 0rder has descriptions for the Digizoids, including new info like how Black Digizoid is a Chrome Digizoid that mutated due to special information waves. However, we need to check the spellings used in the American version, because the video I discovered this in is for the Chinese version, and they spell it "Digizoit". Here. According to some posts at With the Will, the American script is mostly (but not completely) a copy of the Chinese version's English script, including the errors, mispellings, and inconsistent terminology. :I can confirm at least one instance where the American game text has an error in one of Himari's lines despite the audio being correct. It's Himari saying something like "Think we can trust her?" while the text is "Think can we trust her?". I haven't seen enough of the game to know if these are frequent. 05:35, February 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Gotdammit Bandai you have to spend money to make money. Half-assed localization is not going to help your brand. 14:23, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :::See also: https://i.imgur.com/dqvXf6O.png. We need to confirm which word is being translated as digizoit. 18:45, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Cursed Chrome? :Wikimon added "Cursed Chrome" for BlackWarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon X through the following source: http://dmlist.zc.bz/dejikore/view/2183.html Marcusbwfc (talk) 22:57, April 5, 2019 (UTC)